


survey corps

by rxsetint



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mother Hen Levi, Self-Indulgent, like eruri and yumikuri, minor ships, shit title i'm sorry, very soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxsetint/pseuds/rxsetint
Summary: a collection of drabbles, headcanons, and one-shots about what the survey corps gets up to when they aren't risking their lives for humanity.will be updated whenever author gets an idea and actually executes it. warning: this is completely self-indulgent.
Kudos: 14





	1. it's bath time, hange

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanwork i've worked on since like. 6 years ago... the only writing i've done since was school-related. we'll see how this goes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set sometime after the ilse’s notebook ova, but before the 104th finish training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ig it could be read as levihan but i didn’t intend for it to be read like that? this is canon, or at least is based on an interview where levi was said to have knocked hange out in order to get them to bathe. this is cute i think. i love levi and hange’s friendship very much.

"Hange."

"Levi."

"Hange."

"Levi."

" _Hange._ "

" _Levi._ "

Levi sighs in exasperation and puts his head in his hands, rubbing at his eyes with the heels. He looks back up at his friend and drops his hands to hold his cup for a few moments before bringing it up to his lips to take a sip. He places the cup back down and leans back in his chair, folding his arms. Still eyeing Hange, he says, "Four eyes, you fucking stink."

Hange pouts. " _Levi_ ," they whine. "That was very mean."

He glares across the table at them and responds, "You need to bathe."

"But Levi! I don't have time! I need to research and! And you know we found that notebook from that Ilse girl, and I've been looking into it and comparing it to my notes because it's very valuable inf-"

"Don't care. You smell."

"But-"

"Listen. I understand bathing every other day. I can even understand bathing once a week. But you haven't gone to the showers since three Wednesdays ago."

They frown. " _Levi._ You made me clean the showers with you last week!"

Levi grits his teeth. This conversation wasn't getting them anywhere. "I meant to _shower_ , fuckface. You haven't been to the showers to actually _use_ them."

Hange hums. Then their eyes widen and they stand up abruptly. The chair they were sitting on falls behind them. "I just remembered! I have to talk to Moblit about something. Stop glaring at me like that, grumpy. I promise to shower later tonight if it'll make you happy! See ya, Levi!"

They walk out the door and close it behind them, leaving Levi suddenly alone in the room. He scowls at the door and rolls his eyes.

* * *

It's seven the next evening when Levi bumps into Hange.

"Sorry!" Hange says, looking up from their papers. Then they look back down to find Levi. "Oh, hello, Levi! How are you?"

"Watch where you're going."

"Well, that's great. Did you-"

"Hey," Levi says, cutting them off.

"Hi, Levi!”

"Wanna hear a secret." It wasn't a question. He was going to get them to shower one way or another.

Hange's eyes widen. "Oh! A secret? Oh, oh, is it about Erwin? Or Mike? Or, oh! Is it-"

"Come here."

Hange grins and bends so their ear is at a level that they can hear Levi whisper, "You _fucking_ stink."

Then they feel a sharp pain at the back of their neck. Their vision goes black and they drop to the floor.

Levi clicks his tongue and glares up at the ceiling. Then he lifts them up by the arms and, figuring that they wouldn't be able to use the showers in their current state, he drags them to the medical examining room. Cabinets and counters line the room, save for the wall opposite the door. There stands a tub with curtains hanging down from above it. In the middle of the room are a couple of examining tables. Levi props Hange against one of them. When he stands up, he finds one of the medics, the only one who was on duty at the moment, staring at him in confusion. Levi gives her a look, and the poor young woman rushes out of the room, paling rapidly.

Levi turns to a cabinet next to one of the bathtubs and finds a bar of soap, a washcloth, and a large white towel. He places the supplies on the examining table. Then, Levi begins undressing Hange, starting with their glasses, and takes care not to wake them. He starts flattening Hange's uniform shirt out to fold, but stops and grimaces when the smell reaches him. It isn't terrible— Hange, fortunately, allowed Levi to wash their uniform along with his own whenever he did laundry— but the clothes smell of lab chemicals and day sweat, so he decides to bunch them up and drop them in a bin to wash later on.

He turns the tub’s faucet and tests the temperature of the water with his hand. When it reaches a suitable one for bathing, he plugs the bath and places Hange in it. Once the tub fills, he wets the washcloth and the bar of soap, lathers the soap, and begins scrubbing, gentle enough not to make their skin raw but hard enough that they’re finally clean by the time he reaches Hange’s hair. He rinses the soap off and wets their brown hair before washing that too. Once he finishes, he rinses their body once more, pulls the plug to drain the water, and pats Hange's body dry. Then he wraps them in the towel and takes them back to the examining table, this time placing them on top of it. He searches the cabinets for spare clothing and finds a stack. They were neatly folded and smelled of fresh laundry and camphor, so he took a pair of uniform pants and a white tunic from the stack.

When he turns back around to Hange, he finds them looking around, clearly disoriented. When their eyes fix on him, they brighten and Hange waves, smiling.

"Hello, Levi!"

"Hey, Hange," he says and places the clothing on the table next to them.

They grin at him. "Did you knock me out so you could bathe me?"

Levi's cheeks redden and he glares at them. "Fuck you. You wouldn't clean yourself, so I had to do it for you."

Hange laughs and pats his head. He swats their hand away. The squad leader doesn't seem deterred as they say, "You know, I really forgot! I was going to yesterday! I told you that, and I _was_ going to, I just got preoccupied. But thank you, Levi! Maybe you could have done it without knocking me unconscious, but I probably would have forgotten for another two weeks."

Levi stares at them for a few moments, then turns to the bin full of Hange’s uniform. He plugs the tub again and dumps the clothing in it.

After turning on the faucet, he turns back to his friend, who has started to dress in the clothing Levi had placed out for them. He says, “Don’t think I’ll ever do this shit again. I’m soaked. And you’re heavy as fuck.”

Levi then turns back to the tub, turns off the faucet, and kneels beside the tub. As he washes their clothes, Hange grins and hops off the table. They kneel next to him and help him in washing their clothes.


	2. scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set soon after the female titan arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffy ackerman drabble because 138 fucking ruined me and i needed something to cope. enjoy.

“When are you planning on washing that rag?”

Mikasa looks at Levi. “Excuse me?”

“The scarf,” he says.

Mikasa flushes, then shrugs and returns to her chore. At that, Levi huffs before leaving the room.

When Mikasa reaches for the red scarf the next morning, she first notices its softness. After unfolding it, she notices the 3-year-old hole was replaced by a series of perfect red stitches. She frowns and wraps the scarf around her neck. The scent of laundry detergent floods her nose right before the realization hits her. She smiles softly and gets up to start her morning.


End file.
